


Matsuri

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ITS APPRECIATE MAMA DAY GUYS... LETS DO THIS, Light Angst, characters are tagged in order of appearance!!, happy birthday mikejimama!!!, not much though it just kinda appears every so often, some characters that aren't tagged DO still appear theyre just less relevant, spoilers: its a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Birthdays are a lot warmer than Madara remembers.(In which Madara spends his birthday feeling more cared for than he has in a long time.)





	Matsuri

**Author's Note:**

> a (kinda late, actually) birthday fic for a cowboy who deserves the entire world and more!!! happy birthday, mikejimama!!!

It had been a surprise to him, when he had overheard 3-A’s plans for his birthday.

All things considered, it shouldn’t have _actually_ surprised him that his class was going to extend the whole ‘cake to the face’ tradition to him as well.

Maybe it was the fact that he was absent from class so often that he didn’t think they were going to; but he supposes that 3-B also celebrated Leo’s birthday despite his absence.

Entering through the window of their classroom is a lot easier than Madara had thought it’d be, considering it’s on the third floor. The window has already been slid open, making his entry much smoother than anticipated, and he perches himself on the sill.

As he expected, not all of them are _actually_ participating in this prank of sorts. Madara can see Eichi and Keito talking to each other quietly, and though both give a glance in his direction, the disbelief that shows in their eyes isn’t reflected in their body language.

He smiles a bit wider, at that; so they’re not going to ruin _his_ surprise for his class, how nice of them.

His eyes drift around the room for a little longer, to take in his surroundings. Other than the student council duo, Shu is also sitting at his desk. Mademoiselle lifts her small hand to her mouth in shock, but the pink haired boy simply gives a grimace once he spots Madara. 

It’s the last three, that catch the focus of his amusement the most. Izumi and Chiaki are bickering at the door, cake in one hand. Their focus is completely on each other, while Kaoru stands off a bit to the side, watching them with an weary expression.

“Oi, you two should focus a little more on the door~? It won’t be as satisfying if it’s only me that’s nailing him..” Izumi blinks and looks over to Kaoru, his glare switching targets.  
  
“Careful there Hakaze, you’re sounding a bit gay.” He sneers, and Madara watches as Kaoru’s face flushes in embarrassment, almost dropping the cake he’s holding as he instinctively tries to cross his arms over his chest before realising he still has something in his hands.  
  
Chiaki just laughs goodnaturedly, redirecting both Kaoru and Izumi’s attention back to the door. “I think I heard someone coming! We’d best get ready, since Mikejima-san has some pretty quick reflexes!” And oh, isn’t that cute. Chiaki _is_ right when he says someone’s coming though, so Madara looks on in anticipation for the mishap that’s about to happen to some poor, unfortunate soul.

The sliding door moves.

The three boys set their plan into motion.

Madara figures it would be a _great_ time to speak up; so he does.

“Ahh, so what’s going on heeere?”

It really is funny, to see their bodies stutter in movement but still unable to stop. Madara has to suppress the laugh that threatens to burst from him. 

They were right about one thing, at least. Their aim ends up being impeccable, and three cakes smash into Kunugi-sensei’s waiting face.  
  
Madara doesn’t often use his phone, but he wishes he could have taken a picture of their faces as they realised their mistake.  
  
He chuckles, hopping down from the window sill in a fluid motion, sauntering his way over to where they’ve all conglomerated. “Sorry sorry, Kunugi-sensei! I thiiink that was meant for my face,” He tilts his head in amusement, gaze sliding to his classmates temporarily. “Right?”

It piques his interest, the sheer variety in reactions spread through his classmates. Chiaki seemed to be surprisingly sparkly-eyed, while Kaoru was just bewildered at how the brunette could’ve appeared from somewhere other than the door.

Madara tuts a bit, internally. Obviously he and Kaoru hadn’t been spending enough time together if he was still surprised at something like _that._

The three that hadn’t participated had expressions of resigned acceptance, though Eichi’s seemed to be tinted with a bit of mirth.

The only one who seems to have reacted the way he expected was Izumi, and even then, it was little beyond his usual peeved expression.

Madara’s train of thought breaks as he hears someone clear their throat.  

Oh. Right. Kunugi-sensei.

Their teacher levels the three main culprits with a glare that makes even Izumi shrivel under it, and that cake that covers Kunugi-sensei’s face and glasses only barely softens the blow. 

“You three. I’ll forgive you this once, since it _is_ Mikejima-kun’s birthday. But the next time this happens, you’ll all be getting a detention.” Kunugi-sensei sighs, going to rub his temples and only stopping when his hand feels the stickiness of icing. “Now, I’ll be going to wash this off. I do hope all of you will behave yourselves in my absence,”  
  
The classroom is only quiet for a second after he leaves, before Chiaki breaks the silence with his exclamation.  
  
“Mikejima-san, you ruined your own birthday surprise!” Kaoru nods along with Chiaki’s statement.

Izumi taps his foot against the floor. “We put a lo~t of effort into that trick, so it was a _bit_ of a dick move for you to avoid it completel-”

Shu scoffs, cutting Izumi off. “What Sena means to say is those three had to wake up a bit earlier than usual to procure those cakes from the convenience store,” He halts his own sentence when he has to lean back from where Chiaki was going to try and cover his mouth.  
  
“That aside…some of us _actually_ have gifts for you, so pay a bit more attention,” Kaoru’s statement makes Madara blink.  
  
“Mm? For Mamaaaa? Even you, Kaoru-san?”  
  
“Yes, actually; I _did_ get something. Did you not expect me to? So cold of you~” Madara waits for him to take anything out, but the blonde just continues to talk. “The usual billiards place; next time we go, it’ll be my treat- I’ll even shout you dinner, if you win~” The disbelief in Madara’s eyes must be more evident than he thought, because Kaoru clicks his tongue at him a bit. “What’re you acting surprised for~? I guess I’d normally reserve this kind of thing for girls only, but it’s a special occasion ♪”

It’s usually Madara inviting Kaoru out to play, so to have the situation reversed was jarring, to say the least. He would’ve tentatively called them friends, but to have proof of it...  
  
His mind doesn’t really have time to ponder, as Madara feels a presence behind him before someone taps his shoulder.  
  
“Oi, Mikejima. Catch.” Izumi tosses something light, and Madara catches it easily in one hand. Unfurling his grasp, there sits a small, needle-felted calico cat.

“Oya, Izumi-san! Of aaaall people, I’m surprised _you_ got me something! Ah-- is Mama’s love finally rubbing off on you?”  
  
Izumi furrows his brow and looks away, crossing his arms in a huff. “Ousama told me it’d be rude if I didn’t give you anything, and that he ‘wouldn’t talk to a meanie like me!’ for a week if I didn’t get his ‘bestie’ anything; so I made you that. Happy birthday, Mikejima.”

After pocketing the small gift, the brunette scoops Izumi up into a hug, and the other boy lets out a yelp at the sudden action. It’s only when Chiaki points out that Izumi is getting legitimately uncomfortable does Madara stop, placing the other boy down with a chuckle. 

After seeing that Madara was finished, Chiaki steps in front of Madara himself.  

“Mikejima-san, I got something for you too, y’know!” Chiaki puffs out his chest, pushing a box into his hands. “C’mon, open it! I made sure to wrap it so it could be a surprise.” Their other classmates peer at the box in Madara’s hands, but his focus is more on Chiaki than anything.

‘A bit ironic of him to use a sentai-themed pattern for someone like me..it’s in line with the kind of person he is, though. I suppose I’m not too shocked,’ He thinks to himself. Laughing, he gives Chiaki a friendly slap on the back.  
  
“I’ll open it later at lunch, how does that sound? Hahaha, a gift filled with so much care like this; I want to have my fuuuull attention on it!” Chiaki pouts.  
  
“That’s fine too, I suppose...In that case, you should come to RYUSEITAI’s practice after school! Sengoku wanted to give you something anyway,and then you can tell me if you liked my gift!”  The beam that Chiaki sends his way is almost blinding, and Madara can’t bring himself to say no.  
  
He sends a grin back. “Mama would never pass up an opportunity to see how RYUSEITAI has been!”  
  
Gift in hand, he glances at the other three in the room. Shu just nods curtly at him, offering his regards, but it’s not like Madara expected anything else from the boy. Eichi does the same, though he at least looks friendly while offering his birthday wishes.  
  
Madara finds himself surprised once again when Keito, instead of following their example, actually goes back to his desk, pulling out something from behind it that the brunette had failed to notice.  
  
“A gift from Kanzaki. He would’ve given it to you himself, but it seems he’s going to be busy all day.” Keito gingerly hands him a toy katana. Madara tucks the box Chiaki had given him under his arm so that he can flip the katana around in his hand. It has two messages etched onto it, ‘one from Kanzaki, and one from Shinkai’, Keito tells him.  
  
The fact that Kanata didn’t get him anything _himself,_ instead opting to have a joint kind of present, makes his heart pang; but he firmly ignores the feeling.

It’s a day of celebration; it wouldn’t do him any good, to already be feeling down this early into the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost immediately after he gets out of class, Madara finds his arm snagged and dragged. His pace isn’t really affected though, thanks to the ginger’s shorter legs. ‘It’s a bit refreshing,’ he thinks to himself, ‘to be pulled along by Leo, rather than the other way around.’  
  
That flipping of expectations; it seems to be happening a lot to him, today.

They eventually slow down, and Madara recognises his surroundings as the rooftop. 

Leo plops himself down on the ground, and pats the ground beside him with one hand, his other hand holding what looks to be some bentos wrapped neatly.

“Mikejimamaaaa, we need to hurry and eat these before lunch ends!” Leo waves the neat package around. “Ruka-tan even helped me make it, see? You have to eat them with me! You gotta!” The ginger kicks his feet a bit, puffing out his cheeks. 

He takes a seat on the floor next to Leo, peeking over his shoulder. “So? What did you and Ruka-san make for Mama’s birthday luuuunch? You’re so excited to share it, so it’s gotta be pretty good!” The other boy seems to vibrate in excitement at that, and unwraps the bentos in a hurry.  
  
It’s nothing too special, despite how much Leo had hyped it up, but Madara can’t help the way his expression turned tender at the care that he can see was put into it.

The first one has three compartments, containing an assortment of side dishes. A bit of tempura, some tamagoyaki, and there’s even tonkatsu in the largest section. He also opens the second bento and places it alongside the first. As he expected, it only has rice to eat alongside the first bento’s contents.

There’s a small touch, however, that makes Madara’s throat feel a bit tight.

It’s not much, and it’s not really impressive. The cutting of the seaweed is a bit wonky here and there, but the outline of a piano’s keys are obvious.

Leo had never _really_ been one for cooking, head too filled with ideas for composing; hands too precious to risk injuring like that, so just seeing the contents of the bentos makes Madara feel warm. 

Pulling two pairs of chopsticks from seemingly thin air, Madara’s eyes scour the bentos before deciding on a piece of tamagoyaki.  
  
“Mm, I didn’t expect you to make something like this!” Madara pops it in his mouth, chewing a bit before talking again. “It was only _your_ birthday earlier this month; was this planned or impromptu?”  
  
“Wahaha, silly Mikejimama! I had only actually decided on making this yesterday! The inspiration hit pretty suddenly, so I couldn’t help but want to follow through and do this!” In the time that Madara had focused on the food, Leo had managed to procure some empty music sheets as well as a pen.  
  
Chopsticks in one hand, pen-to-paper in the other, Leo crams his mouth with a piece of tempura. Some of the coating drops from the corner of his mouth as he eats, but he pays it no mind, focus already on the sheets in front of him.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Leo to shift his focus completely to composing, so Madara just watches him, picking at the bentos as he does so.  
  
It’s a good kind of quiet, the silence between them.  
  
The sounds of Leo writing, of the breeze passing through, of their eating; it’s like a breath of fresh air compared to the raucousness of this morning.

Not that Madara doesn’t enjoy _that_ as well, it’s just been a while since he’s had a period of silence that doesn’t feel like its choking him.

In times like these, Madara knows that Leo pretty much blocks everything else out, so he makes sure to occasionally prod the other boy’s cheek with his chopsticks, feeding him here and there. 

“Mm, Mikejimama?”  
  
“What’s up, Leo-san?”  
  
“This one,” Leo lifts up the papers he’s still working on, as he does this, “is for you! Your birthday gave me a tooooon of inspiration, so you definitely have to play it with me, alright?” He gives Madara a smile. Madara smiles back.  
  
It’s good to see Leo enthusiastic about performing, again. As opposed to all those months ago, with his reluctance to even come on stage with Madara at the concert hall.

Madara wonders, then. If the performance he and Leo will be able to enact will put a smile on everyone’s face; even their own.

 

* * *

 

Further into the day, Madara spots the Track & Field Club together on the school grounds. Though they’re stretching, they also seem to be discussing something. 

“Ehh, why not, Arashi-chan-senpai? He _should_ be free this period, so we should go try to find him!! It’ll be fun for us as well, so we should track him down! It’ll be like hide and seek, ehehe~”  
  
Arashi stops from her stretching to bop Mitsuru over the head, eliciting a yelp from the first year. “Mitsuru-chan, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. He’s ‘Mama’, after all~ We should just focus on ourselves, okay? There’s nothing to be gained from pointless worrying!”  
  
“You’re exactly right, Arashi-saaaan! If you ask for Mama, he’ll appear!” The girl in question lets out a squeal from the sudden appearance of Madara behind her.  
  
Arashi turns to Adonis, who would’ve been able to see him coming from facing the opposite direction as the blonde. “Adonis-chan!! You should’ve told me he was coming! I’m going to get wrinkles from the stress~"

“My bad, Narukami. I would’ve normally called him out but..” Adonis’ brow furrows. “It _is_ Buchou’s birthday, like you said. It would be rude of me to ruin his fun.”

Arashi sighs a bit, exasperated, but still looks to be in a relatively good mood. Mitsuru, who’d been surprising quiet throughout, finally piped in, jumping up as he did so.

“Mike-chan-senpai, Mike-chan-senpai! Can we do that thing that you always do to me, but to you? Us three can lift you up, like your very own portable shrine! Wasshoi, wasshoi! ☆”  
  
Being the one to be carried, rather than the carrier...he’s sure there’s a metaphor somewhere in there that he doesn’t care to unravel.  

He shakes his head, as if that’ll clear the thoughts from his head.

“Hahaha, since it’s my birthday, how about we do a couple laps, instead? If Mama loses, he’ll take you three to BBQ! ☆” And he promptly sets off, feet thumping across the tartan track in time with his heart.

He hears a squawk of protest from Arashi. In contrast, he can hear the excited shout of Mitsuru, followed by the sound of running. A quick glance behind his shoulder and Madara can see that Adonis has already set off after him as well, already passing Mitsuru despite his later start.

The adrenaline pushing through him makes Madara unable to help the laughter that escapes him, and the wind helps to wipe away the thoughts that had begun to cling to the recesses of his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

School ends, and Madara finds himself struck with a feeling of deja vu as Chiaki pulls his arm towards the room RYUSEITAI usually practice in. He’s carrying with him the present that Chiaki gave him; something he’d left in the classroom for most of the day, not wanting to have to carry it around with him.

They reach the room and Chiaki flings open the doors, voice booming as he does so.

“My juniors, we have a special guest here today!” The two first years in the room turn. “I wanted to spend a bit of time with Mikejima-san, so you guys will be doing individual practice today! Though I won’t be practicing with you guys for the first half, don’t think I’m not watching!” Chiaki pins Midori in particular with a firm, yet supportive look.  
  
The first year in question just lets out a groan, but doesn’t complain.

So focused on Chiaki’s little announcement, Madara doesn’t notice the lack of one last first year, so he has to hold himself back from flinching when he feels a weight on his back.

“Mikejima-dono! I-It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here, de gozaru!” Madara cranes his neck, and lo and behold lies Shinobu. The boy is clinging to him, visible eye wide with excitement.

“So that’s where you got off to, Sengoku!” Chiaki lets out a laugh at the sight before him. “I was wondering where my last junior had gone!” 

Attention caught, Shinobu unpries himself from Madara’s back and extends his hand out in offering. “I too, got Mikejima-dono a present! Um..I did not have time to wrap it, b-but I hope that doesn’t make it any less valuable to you, de gozaru!”  
  
It’s not very big, Madara notes, which must be how Shinobu had kept ahold of it as he clung to the third year’s back. A small frog ornament sits in the palm of the ninja’s hand, with a smaller frog perched on its back.  
  
“It’s a baby frog and it’s Mama, see? Nihihi, I-I had heard that you collected rare articles, so I obtained the help of Midori-kun to find this particular one! ☆”

Putting the box that he has currently in his hands on the floor, Madara uses his now freed arms to lift Shinobu, the first year giggling in surprise has Madara does so. “Mama absolutely loooooves it, Shinobu-san!” The brunette gives Shinobu a tight squeeze, the hug lasting a couple more seconds than usual, and Madara hopes that Shinobu can feel his gratitude.

After he lets Shinobu back down, the first year hands off the ornament to Madara, and then scampers off to rejoin his fellow unit-mates. Feeling someone else’s eyes on him, he turns back around to face Chiaki.

“So, Mikejima-san; how _did_ you figure out our plan early this morning? I still can’t believe you came in through the window, of all places...Though I guess it shouldn’t have surprised me too much! You defy expectations, as usual!”  
  
“I just have my ways of knowing things ♪ Maybe it was Mama’s intuition?! Hahaha~” Chiaki lets out a small squawk as Madara finishes his sentence by ruffling the other boy’s hair. “Speaking of Mama’s intuition; wherever is Kanata-san? You _did_ say it was RYUSEITAI’s practice, and he’s not the the type to skip; I’m a bit surprised.”  
  
The minute flinch and drop in Chiaki’s expression tells him all he needs to know; Chiaki goes to open his mouth to explain, Madara just shushes him. He doesn’t need to be told something that he’s already worked out, and he’d rather not have to hear it aloud.  
  
“Anyway, I think it’s high time I opened this present, don’t youuu?”  
  
Chiaki furrows his brow in concern, but Madara pays it no mind as he unwraps the gift. He makes sure that he exercises a bit of delicacy when taking off the wrapping, so as not to rip it.  
  
When he gets it off, his fingers still for a minute, hand that had unwrapped the final bit of paper stilling.  
  
He’s finding himself in an uncomfortable state of surprise much too often today, he thinks to himself as he looks down at the replica motorbike toy encased in packaging.  
  
“So, so? How do you like it, Mikejima-san?”  
  
“How did you know I didn’t have this copy?” Chiaki blinks, at Madara’s question.  
  
“I didn’t, actually! I’m glad that I got something that you’ve yet to obtain, though.” The other boy grins sheepishly, scratching at his chin.  
  
Similar to his reaction just a few moments earlier, Madara sweeps Chiaki up into a hug. His heart is swelling, and there isn’t really any way for him to show that besides maybe _verbally,_ but that’ll have to wait ‘til another time, seeing as the first years were still in the room.

 

* * *

 

He waves goodbye to Chiaki as he exits the room, only to spot Anzu at the end of the hallway. It seems that she spots him as well, her expression going alert, feet tapping on the floor as she approaches him. 

“Anzu-san, to what do I owe the pleasure? Hahaha, sorry that Mama hasn’t visited you at anytime throughout the day! He’s been surprisingly occupie-” He has to cut off what he was saying when Anzu abruptly presses something into his hands. Madara unfurls his hand.  
  
A friendship bracelet. A small, braided one, with a small sheriff badge charm dangling from it. A quick glance to Anzu’s wrist, and Madara can see the matching copy.  
  
“A gift. We’re..childhood friends, so it’s only proper that I get you something to keep as proof of that.” The hesitant smile that Anzu offers him..  
  
He grits his teeth at the sentence. The guilt that stabs his heart hurts more than any recent injury he’s gotten, and it isn’t the kind he can patch up. Not yet.  
  
Madara has to fight back the urge to tell her the truth; it was much too early for that kind of card to be shown, for him to show his hand. Instead, he lets out a bark of laughter, and ignores if it sounds a little forced.

“Mama’s beautiful daughter went out of her way to make him a gift? Aah, I must truly be the luuuckiest man in the world! ♪” Madara puts the bracelet on right away, and the way her eyes light up with joy makes the action worth it. “Well, Mama needs to get going, then! Time waits for no one, not even me!”

He turns to leave, hand fiddling a bit with the bracelet now around his wrist.

“Before you go!” Anzu calls out to him, causing him to stop walking and look behind him. “Rei-san was looking for you. He asked me to tell you to talk to him in the Light Music club room, though I’m not sure what for.”  
  
Confusion colours his mind, but Madara nods at Anzu regardless, confirming that he’s heard what she said, and alters his course for the club room.

It doesn’t take him long to reach the room. The door is ajar, so Madara carefully edges his way in.

Surprisingly, Rei is awake. The other boy is sitting on the lid of his coffin, and his attention immediately darts towards Madara once he notices that he’s entered. 

“An awfully quiet entrance, Mikejima-kun. Are you losing your touch?” The wry touch to the smile Rei wears eases any tension that begin growing in the atmosphere between them.  
  
“Not at all! Mama figured that Rei-san’s poor ears deserved a break, so I was a bit quieter than usual~”  
  
That manages to pull a light laugh from Rei.

His footsteps have a bounce in them as he walks over, and once in front of Rei, he takes a seat next to him. 

“I’m supposed to be gifting _you_ , not the other way around,” Rei says to him once he’s gotten comfy. “That being said; Happy birthday, Mikejima-kun. I trust you’ve been having a good day?”  
  
Madara nods, energy regained, and recounts briefly what the day’s events have been like. Rei follows along surprisingly closely.  
  
“It’s good, that you’ve been treated well today, considering it’s your birthday. You need to shift your focus to _your_ desires every once in a while, you know.” Madara accidentally lets out a snort, and Rei directs an unamused glare towards him. The brunette puts up his hands placatingly, an apology on his lips; something that dies out once Rei speaks again.  
  
“If you were wondering at all..I recall seeing Shinkai-kun in the fountain.” Madara blinks. “That is, if you want to see him.” Rei gives him a smile, but the sly look in his eyes ruins the innocent look in it.  
  
He sits there, for a bit. Rei lets him take his time.

Eventually, Madara gets to his feet again. 

“I’ll.. be going now, then.”  
  
“Good luck, Mikejima-kun. I’m glad you’re following my advice.”

 

* * *

 

By the time he’s made his way out to the fountain, the sun has begun to set. Everything is bathed orange-red, setting the world on fire; the water kept within the fountain like a solace from the flames.  
  
And in the centre of that pool, lies Kanata.  
  
The boy has his eyes closed, his face the image of tranquility, and Madara already feels calmer just being in his presence.  
  
“Not announcing your presence with any booming ‘noise’? How odd, ‘rogue’; have you gotten sick on your own birthday?”  
  
The words that were stuck in his throat up until then finally unlodge themselves, once he hears Kanata speak.  
  
“Of course not! Mama’s health is in top shape, aaaaas usual~ He was just enjoying the scenery around him! It’s awfully pretty, the way the sunset looks today! Don’t you think, Kanata-saaaaaan?” The boy in question finally sits up with a groan, glaring at Madara from where he’s sitting in the fountain.

“Yes, and it was much better before you ‘arrived’.” The fact that Madara can’t tell if Kanata is being genuine or not in that insult, it stings the brunette, but it’s not a new sensation by any means.  
  
“My heart, it stings! How crueeel, Kanata-san! Oh-- Maybe Mama could get a hug from Kanata-san to make it feel better, just this once? It _is_ Mama’s birthday!” He walks towards the fountain, plopping himself down on the edge, arms outstretched.

Kanata stares at the gesture, unamused.  
  
Eventually though, his gaze softens.  
  
“Okay.” Madara’s brain blanks out. “Since it’s a ‘special occasion’; I will make an exception. Alright, ‘rogue’- no, ‘Mama’?”  
  
Before he knows it, Madara finds himself with an arm and faceful of Kanata, dripping from sitting in the fountain.

He stiffens up, the sensation unfamiliar from this person in particular. It’s something he’s maybe wanted for a while, but the way Kanata had been acting to him the past couple years had given him little hope of this ever happening.

Ironically, he warms to the cold sensation, his fingers gripping into Kanata’s shirt; it doesn’t take long before Madara finds himself clinging. 

Tears don’t fall, or any sort of thing like that. He’s happy, after all. Why should be tears be falling? This is what Madara continues to repeat to himself, even as he feels wetness on his own cheeks.

Kanata doesn’t mention it, and for that the brunette is glad.

When they finally break, Madara’s front is thoroughly soaked through from hugging the other boy. Kanata glances to Madara’s clothes, then to the fountain where he himself is still kneeling.  
  
“Would you..” Kanata pauses a bit. Hesitant. Madara can feel his breath do the same. “Like to ‘puka puka’ with me?”  
  
“Haha,” He desperately hopes that his laugh doesn’t sound as nasally as he thinks it does, “That’d be great, Kanata-san! If it’s you offering, I wouldn’t mind in the slightest ♪”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a day late since i admittedly started this fairly last minute OTL i hope i was able to communicate my love for this boy throughout the fic, i love him so goddamn much ):
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for any ship hints, btw! im a simple, multishipping person :')


End file.
